polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaulball
Gaulball Gaelic Empire |nativename = Gallia Imperium Galliarum (In Latin) |founded = c. 5th Century BCE |successor = SPQRball |ended = c. 5th Century CE |image = File:Celtic.png |caption = Gaulball nerthach (strong)! Gaulball destroy SPQR! |government = Empire (as the Gaelic Empire) |personality = STRONK!,Traditional,Halloween creator. (As the Gaelic Empire) |language = Gaulish Latin (as the Gaelic Empire) |type = Celtic |capital = As the Gaelic Empire Cologne (260-271) Trier (271-274) |affiliation = SPQRball |religion = Druidism |friends = Germaniaball |enemies = SPQRball |likes = Celtic, Asterix, Obelix, Wild Boars, Halloween, Druidism, cheese, milk, and beer. |hates = Romans, Fighting in Rain, Caesar, Kebabs. |predecessor = 2ball, Urnfieldball |intospace = what is of space? |bork = Postumus Postumus (As the Gaelic Empire) Halloween Halloween |food = Gaelic food, Boar meat, bear meat, barbaric food, milk, Halloween candies. |status = Dead |notes = Independent as Gallic Empireball during 260-274 |reality = Ancient people }}Gaulball, also known as Celticball, is an adopted child of SPQRball, and the ancestor of the rival siblings UKball and Franceball. Celtic refers to a much broader range of tribes with similar languages in central and western europe, but the Gauls were the Celtic people who populated modern day France, Benelux, England, Switzerland, and northern Italy. Life before Rome Before Rome, there was the good old days. Gaulball was healthy and free. Gaulball didn't mind Rome too much as long as they didn't invade, though they did cause lots of mischief on Rome's northern borders. It was just starting to make the irony stuff into tools. And they could paint with all the colors of the wind. And then SPQRball anschlussed him. After Rome When SPQRball came along, it asked Gaulballs for clay. the Gaulballs refused, and so many wars were fought between Rome and Gaul. But eventually Gaul was conquered, annexed and adopted by SPQRball, a harsh trainer but otherwise a loving stepfather who taught them technology, Latin, and the art of Imperialism. But as Gaulball's new stepfather grew old and weak, he attempted one last try at freeing himself, but resulted in failure. When SPQRball died, however, the Celtic siblings were left as orphans, and became rivals in the early middle ages with Young Christianity causing more conflicts. Celticballs are now the ancestors of UKball, Irelandball and Franceball. Relationships Family * [[Franceball|'Franceball']]: My great great granddaughter. She is a kind of Roman now, because she speak a language very similar and with many roots of Latin. * Austriaball: My great great great grandson. But he's almost fully Germanic now. His brother Bavaria got taken by Germanic. * [[Switzerlandball|'Switzerlandball']]: Grandson. He didn't even conquered like me and is also very rich which is nice. But he speak two Latin languages and a Germanic language now. * [[Irelandball|'Irelandball']]: Great Grandson. Didn't get taken over by Germania as his brother did. He's trying to get back to his Celtic language, what a pride for me. * [[Scotlandball|'Scotlandball']]: 'Another of my great grandson. He was never conquered by the Roman or by Germania. Ti (you) need protect tó (your) Celtic language!!! * [[Walesball|'Walesball]]: 'My Great Grandson: You were invaded and conquered by the Romans and later by the Germanics... but you were still a proudly Celt!!! I am very proudly of you, you did not abandoned the Celtic language ... Celts nerthach!!! What you doing with this ói (sheep).... oh my gods!!! * [[Englandball|'Englandball]]: My great grandson, but he is also almost fully Germanic now. He speak a Germanic language now. Ti no longer Celtic, you are an Germanic Anglo-Saxon now. Oh wait, he still has Celtic blood, it’s just intergraded with Anglo-Saxon blood now. I guess Anglo-Celtic-Saxon. * Belgiumball, Luxembourgball, Austriaball, 'and [[Netherlandsball|'Netherlandsball]]: My grandsons who are kind of Germanic. Friends * Carthageball: First fighter against Rome. Also I hired him to fight against them so thank you for job! But died unfortunately. Neutral * [[Germaniaball|'Germaniaball']]: You sacked Rome, which is so great, but you were mean to me before. Never forget Noricum!! Enemies * [[SPQRball|'SPQRball']] - Rome... I always felt suspicious about you ... Then you anchlussed me in a battle... REMOVE CAESAR! * Daciaball - OH SHIT! HERE COMES THE DACIAN KING AND THE CELTIC SLAYER, BUREBISTA! WE'RE SCREWED! AAAAAAAAAH! Gallery Byz-Celtics.png|Gaul's Successors 577742 501888173239190 1205626971 n.jpeg KeHadtV.png 7cg8ihP.png 941.png 7nT5ruO.png|Here with different symbol History of Europe.png WLwPDKj.gif Charta Francorum.png Germanic anshluss.PNG ALTgaulball.png External Links Official FB page }} Category:Europe Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Latin Removers Category:Franceball Category:Belgiumball Category:Switzerlandball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Germanyball Category:Italyball Category:Austriaball Category:Czechball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Celtic Category:Gaulish Speaking Countryball Category:Green Yellow Category:Pagan Category:Tribeballs Category:Beer Category:UKball Category:West Europe Category:Characters